Darkness of the Rose
Darkness of the Rose is an English-language game created by Sabbybina with RPG Maker VX Ace. Game Plot/Game Summary Lutz wakes up with no recollection of his past aside of his name that he heard from a vision. He goes to a mansion and finds Luciano, someone whom he has a connection to Lutz. Determining Lutz has amnesia, Luciano declares that he will get revenge on the person who did this to Lutz. However, during that reunion with Luciano, it's revealed that Lutz has a deeper connection to Luciano than he thinks. Characters NOTE: Spoilers are sourrounded by a box, highlight the box to show them. The Axis Lutz (2p Germany) He is one of the main characters and the representation of Germany. He wakes up with no recollection of his past or who he was. Lutz likes to question everything with logic. He also likes to state the obvious. He respects his allies and listens to orders quite well, but Luciano tells him that he was acting differently. He calls Luciano by his first name for most of the story, but he eventually called him 'Boss' near the end. Kuro had confirmed that Lutz' old habits are starting to resurface, meaning that he might return to normal very soon. It was eventually revealed that he is Luciano's fiancee. Lutz had proposed to him before leaving on his mission, but was captured. Near the end of the game, Oliver uses his magic to prevent him from rescuing Luciano. It is unknown what Oliver did to him, but will be further explained in the sequel. Luciano (2p Italy) Lutz' boss. He is one of the other main characters and the representation of Northern Italy. Luciano is a sadistic Mafia Boss that tends to enjoy to kill his victims or enemies, but has the ability to feel compassion and love. He was attacked by Oliver while on a mission to help Kuro's henchmen. His soul was severed from his body and sealed away by Oliver's magic. It is unknown what will happen to him, but will be further explained in the sequel. Kuro (2p Japan) The representation of Japan, he has a blunt personality and isn't afraid to state his opinions, especially when calling out his own allies. He is revered by the local townspeople for solving an incident that took place before the game's events. A town was even built around his home in gratitude. After the battle with Allies, he is taken prisoner. It is unknown what will happen to him, but will be further explained in the sequel. The Allies Allen (2p America) The leader of the Allies, he represents the United States of America. Allen and Luciano have a deep rivalry with each other and are always at each other's throats. Despite his rough personality, he has a soft spot for Oliver and never lets him out of his sight. Oliver (2p England) The representation of England. He is more docile compared to the other nations, and prefers not to fight unless absolutely necessary. Oliver is extremely devoted to Allen and follows him without question. He lures Luciano out on Allen's orders by attacking Kuro's henchmen. Using his magic, he seals Luciano's soul away in a crystal, and later prevents Lutz from rescuing him after Allen's defeat. Bug Reports/ Errors Trivia/ Extra Facts This game has a sequel in development titled "Death of the Rose". Gallery Sources Category:RPG Maker VX ACE Category:Adventure Games Category:Complete Game